James Dashner
James Smith Dashner (Austell, Georgia - 26 novembre 1972) è uno scrittore americano di molte serie fantasy per ragazzi e libri per adulti, inclusi The 13th Reality Series, The Jimmy Fincher Saga e la trilogia di The Maze Runner. Il suo romanzo The Journal of Curious Letters, primo della serie, è stato scelto nel 2008 come uno dei Borders Original Voices annuali. Il lavoro è stato pubblicato da Cedar Fort, Inc e Shadow Mountain Press, conosciuti per le loro popolari serie di romanzi per ragazzi Leven Thumps e Fablehaven. E' stata invece Delacorte Press — stampa di Random House — a pubblicare la sua nuova serie The Maze Runner, il cui primo libro è uscito in America nell'ottobre 2009. Tradotto in Italia dalla Fanucci Editori con il titolo Il Labirinto, il libro è stato pubblicato in una prima versione l'1 giugno 2011 e in una seconda il 28 agosto 2014. Il libro è rimasto in testa alla lista dei Best Seller del New York Times per ben 100 settimane; ha inoltre ispirato il regista Wes Ball, che ne ha creato un adattamento cinematografico uscito in America il 19 settembre 2014 (mentre in Italia è stato diffuso l'8 ottobre 2014). I sequel The Scorch Trials e The Death Cure sono stati pubblicati rispettivamente nel 2010 e nel 2011 in America, mentre in Italia, tradotti con i titoli La Fuga e La Rivelazione, sono usciti nel 2012 e nel 2014. La 20th Century Fox ha acquistato nel 2013 i diritti del secondo libro per produrne un nuovo adattamento cinematografico. L'uscita del secondo film nelle sale americane è prevista per il 18 settembre 2015. Dashner ha anche scritto un prequel, The Kill Order, uscito in America il 14 agosto 2012. Il libro è stato tradotto in italiano con il titolo La Mutazione ''ed è stato pubblicato il 27 novembre 2014. E' ormai confermato che James Dashner scriverà un ulteriore sequel, ''The Fever Code, ambientato dopo La Mutazione ma prima degli eventi del libro originale. La sua pubblicazione in America è stimata per l'anno 2016. Biografia James Dashner è nato ad Austell, in Georgia, il 26 novembre 1972. Uno di sei fratelli, si è diplomato alla Duluth High School e ha frequentato la Brigham Young University nello Utah, dove si è laureato in ragioneria. Dashner e sua moglie Lynette hanno quattro figli e risiedono attualmente a South Jordan City, nello Utah. Serie ;The Jimmy Fincher Saga *''A Door in the Woods'' (2003) *''A Gift of Ice'' (2004) *''The Tower of Air'' (2004) *''War of the Black Curtain'' (2005) ;The 13th Reality *''The Journal of Curious Letters'' (2008) *''The Hunt for Dark Infinity'' (2009) *''The Blade of Shattered Hope'' (2010) *''The Void of Mist and Thunder'' (2012) ;The Maze Runner *''Il Labirinto'' (2009) *''La Fuga'' (2010) *''La Rivelazione'' (2011) *''La Mutazione'' (2012) * The Fever Code (2016) ;The Infinity Ring *''A Mutiny in Time'' (2012) *''The Iron Empire'' (2014) ;The Mortality Doctrine *''The Eye of Minds'' (2013) *''The Rule of Thoughts'' (2014) *''The Game of Lives'' (2015)